Soirée luxure
by Lauryane
Summary: Défi de Artless Rose donné à Patachon à la base : Grosse soirée à la WWE. L'alcool coule à flot et les inhibitions sont levées ! Les rumeurs vont bon train.  ATTENTION INTERDIT AUX MINEURS ! Nombreux pairings.


**Défi de Artless Rose donné à Patachon à la base. Transformé en duel entre Artless Rose et moi-même par Artless Rose !**

_Grosse soirée à la WWE. L'alcool coule à flot et les inhibitions sont levées ! Les rumeurs vont bon train._

_Pour ce défi ton point de vue devra être omniscient, et les mots alcool et rumeur sont interdits !_

* * *

><p>N'importe quelle personne se trouvant là pourrait penser voir une scène de l'apocalypse. Une délicieuse scène de l'apocalypse pour les plus pervers et une offense au Divin pour les plus pieux.<p>

Dans la pièce principale de ce club hautement privé pour la soirée, se trouve les personnes les plus « fraîches ». Une grande table a réuni Divas et Superstars, tenant encore la route, pour échanger autour de cocktails fortement imbibés. Un peu plus à l'écart, à droite de la table, quelques joueurs de poker, misant des lots bien étranges et inhabituels. Derrière le plus petit des joueurs, un long couloir sombre se dessine, menant à une salle, particulière, très particulière. Dès l'entrée du couloir de discrets gémissements se font entendre, mais les joueurs de poker couvrent plus ou moins ces bruits synonymes de plaisir.

- Vous misez quoi les gars ? demande un petit homme avec un accent mexicain prononcé.

- Tout ! dit un autre homme avec un accent écossais.

- Drew…commence une grande blonde à ses côtés.

- Silence ! s'exclame le dit Drew.

Un homme roux, la peau extrêmement blanche arbore un sourire en coin. Il regarde les mises des autres joueurs, les juge, les jauge, les apprécie. Il se retourne vers le plus petit et lui dit : « Je suis Drew, alors t'en dis quoi Oscar ? »

- Ok Stephen, je marche aussi. Dit Oscar.

L'accord étant passé la partie peut commencer, les femmes accompagnant les joueurs n'ont pas eu un seul mot à dire, pourtant se sont bien elles qui se retrouvent au cœur de cette partie. Un homme fortement éméché passe avec un autre homme, derrière la grande blonde accompagnant Drew.

- Pas par-là Mike c'est occupé ! crie la femme de Stephen.

- Par qui ?

- Beaucoup trop de personnes déjà. Rigole Stephen.

Mike hausse alors les épaules et s'arrête à l'entrée du couloir. L'homme qui l'accompagne commence à lui dévorer la bouche puis le cou, tout en le plaquant contre le mur.

- Randy, calme-toi ! J'crois que ces cocktails sont vraiment trop chargés. Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

Randy n'est que plus excité par cette demande. Il ne se calme pas, mais en redemande encore. Il se met à genou, à hauteur de l'entrejambe de Mike. Randy lève des yeux malicieux vers Mike, qui lui le supplie de le déboutonner sans plus attendre. Randy s'exécute, défait la braguette de Mike et le prend délicatement dans sa bouche pour le satisfaire.

Sur la grande table gisent des cadavres de bouteilles, ce qui explique en partie la conversation de chacune des personnes réunies, conversation plus ou moins inventée.

- Il paraît qu'un jour Vince est arrivé au beau milieu d'une fête comme celle-ci et y a participé ! clame haut et fort un homme plus âgé que les autres.

- Arrête Mark ! Tu crois vraiment que les Divas ont offert leur postérieur à un vieux comme lui.

- Greg… il n'y avait pas que les Divas, certains étaient prêts à tout pour sauver leur tête ici.

- Tu… Non ? dit Greg. Des noms je veux des noms !

- Il paraît qu'Oscar a offert son petit cul à Vince. Dit Mark en montrant la table de poker.

- Ah dégueulasse…

- Oh ta gueule Cody ! On sait tous ce que tu fais avec Brian ! rigole Mark.

La tablée se met à rire face à cette phrase, sauf Cody et un jeune homme en face de lui, le prétendu Brian. Les langues se délient facilement autour d'un bon verre, mais alors autour de plusieurs bouteilles c'est encore pire. Et les ragots vont bon train !

- Tu t'impatientes Barri ? demande un homme aux cheveux longs.

- Shawn, ton meilleur pote est avec ma nana dans la pièce du fond, j'aimerai participer aux festivités moi aussi. Surtout qu'il y a Stephanie. Explique Barri.

- Ah Stephanie ! soupire Shawn. Un régal, une tigresse au lit, une dévergondée…

- Ah tu l'as pratiquée ? demande un jeune homme.

- Heath… on sait tous que la petite dernière c'est pas la fille de Paul. Dit un homme l'air blasé devant son Pepsi.

- Phil ! s'écrie Shawn.

- Quoi tu baises la femme de Paul, et étrangement neuf mois plus tard elle donne naissance à une petite te ressemblant. Simple constat. Dit Phil un sourire en coin.

- Putain je tiens plus, je les rejoins ! s'exclame Barri.

L'homme doté d'une carrure surhumaine se lève. Ses cheveux retombent négligemment devant ses yeux, il semble agacé et envieux. Lui aussi voudrait prendre part à ce qui se passe dans cette pièce interdite. Il chancèle lors de ses premiers pas et réussi à se diriger vers le couloir. Le couloir des gémissements, le couloir conduisant à la débauche et au plaisir.

Il passe devant la table de poker où chacun reste extrêmement concentré, puis devant Mike et Randy.

- Tu vas où Barri ? demande Randy en relevant.

- Rejoindre ma nana, moi aussi je veux me faire plaisir. Dit Barri d'un air décidé.

- Oh putain je veux voir ça ! crie Mike en remontant son pantalon.

Tous trois se dirigent vers LA pièce. Plus ces trois hommes avancent et plus ils distinguent clairement les voix. Surgissent de cet endroit des gémissements, des hurlements, des râles, des phrases. Barri pousse la porte violement et entre. Derrière lui Mike et Randy admirent le spectacle.

Une grande blonde à l'accent québécois, est en train d'en demander « encore » au seul homme de la pièce, Paul. Tandis qu'une autre femme, s'adonne à des plaisirs solitaires sur la banquette.

- Ah de la chair fraîche ! s'exclame cette femme. Entrez les garçons !

Barri ne se fait pas prier, se jette sur la femme et l'inonde de baisers ardents, de caresses brûlantes.

- Doucement avec ma femme ! rigole Paul.

- Occupes toi de Maryse, je m'occupe de Stephanie. Dit Barri.

Mike et Randy restent spectateurs de cet échange consenti de partenaires. Ils se délectent du spectacle et finissent par prendre part aux festivités. Randy rejoignant Barri et Stephanie et Mike, Paul et Maryse.

L'orgie régnant dans cette pièce est plaisante et ça de n'importe quel point de vue, tant du participant que du spectateur. Des hommes, le corps musclé, le physique affûté, perlant de sueur. Des femmes à la poitrine généreuse et aux formes parfaites… appréciable. Des positions acrobatiques, des échanges, des caresses, des actes… jouissif !

Une fois la porte close, seuls les occupants de cette pièce savent ce qui se fait ici. Cependant leur plaisir va vite être écourté par la venue du vainqueur de la partie de poker.

- Je me couche. Dit Oscar. Désolé Eve. Dit-il en se levant et en embrassant la femme qui l'accompagne.

Le duel se joue maintenant entre Drew et Stephen. Lequel des deux gagnera la mise. La grande blonde accompagnant Drew regarde inquiète la femme accompagnant Stephen. Une femme petite, des cheveux bouclés. Dans ses boucles, des reflets dorés, un teint pâle. Ses yeux bleus renvoient un regard fier et assuré. Elle n'est pas comme l'autre femme inquiète, elle a confiance en celui qui l'accompagne et le fait comprendre à la femme apeurée.

- Couleur. Dit Drew en apposant ses cartes sur la table.

Stephen arbore un sourire timide puis plus franc. Il regarde Eve, la femme accompagnant Drew et fini par se retourner vers sa femme.

- Lou, chérie tu vas devoir me partager. Dit-il.

Drew se jette en arrière et Stephen pose son jeu.

- Full. Dit-il. Messieurs, je prendrais grand soin de vos femmes et vous remercie pour votre participation.

Stephen prend Lou dans ses bras et invite les autres jeunes femmes à le suivre. Trois femmes pour un seul homme, les parties de poker de la WWE sont peu communes.

La soirée bat son plein, les couples se forment, se reforment, une soirée de la WWE comme chacun les aime. Les cocktails et savoureux mélanges des différents boissons à disposition ont finis par avoir raison de chaque participant. Personne ne se soucie plus d'être à l'abri des regards pour offrir son corps à une personne ou plusieurs. La pièce privée ne suffit plus, tous ont faim de plaisir et de luxure !

Une trentaine d'années plus tard l'une des participantes à ces soirées luxure doit faire face à la plus délicate des questions.

- Alors maman de ton temps c'était comment les soirées WWE ? demande un jeune homme.

- Hein ?

- C'est ma première soirée, je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre.

- Oh, poker, boissons, ragots, musique… c'était classique mais mémorable. Dit Maryse en souriant à son fils.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ma partie du duel !<strong>

**Alors tu vois mon Patachon adoré ce qu'on peut faire avec une consigne pareille ;)**

**Une review mes amours, parce que je sais que vous aussi ces soirées luxure vous plaisent !**


End file.
